


Ideal Over Reason

by Yaoiflame9



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiflame9/pseuds/Yaoiflame9
Summary: In Megatron's absence, Starscream and Soundwave were, in their own way, on very good terms. Everything seemed to be perfect for the Seeker--he was a very proactive, respected leader. Everything seemed to be in immaculate order, save for him feeling stranded and desolate on this stupid rock named Earth. However, upon Megatron's much dreaded return, things were about to go downhill.





	Ideal Over Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a long time, and I haven't finished my previous story (not for this fandom), despite having a bunch of ideas for it. I hope that this great pairing will finally help me overcome my writer's block. I hope you will enjoy the piece!

Every time he had the chance to step away from the console and give himself a break, he would go to the landing deck and observe this alien sky many thought of as fascinating. He didn’t know what to make of it. With its dark blue or light blue color, and beautiful pink, yellow, or orange hues in the evenings and mornings, it was a phenomenon he could hear many of his soldiers marvel at. With its clouds and rainbows, winds, snow, and rain. Even that despicable hale was fascinating to those drones. But, despite its vastness, he was feeling confined. It might have been beautiful, but he couldn’t see it. He could never spread his wings freely and fly to his spark’s content. He was feeling miserable on this pathetic rock inhabited by inferior creatures... _organics_ nonetheless.

 

The only thing that was going to his advantage was Megatron’s absence. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he was finally able to stand upright and do his job as he deemed it should be done. There was no stress, no fear, no panic. The Vehicons were working around the clock discovering new mines and mining existing ones, but Starscream always made sure to reward them for their efforts. They had two days free to do whatever they wanted, in shifts. One week, half the troops were resting, the next one the other half. During that resting period, they had permission to drink Engex, first class, no less. Starscream deemed this to be a good bargain, since giving them cheap, low grade Engex would cause dissatisfaction and unnecessary delays in Energon extraction. He suspected protests would arise, so he had resorted to the only thing even one ancient civilization—the Romans—who used to reside on this pathetic excuse for a planet practiced: _bread and circuses_! The more they had to drink and the more entertainment they had during those days off, the better. They would hardly notice the insane amount of workload he put on them and expected them to complete each Earth week.There was no need for threats when Engex was doing the job for him. Starscream never claimed to be a benevolent leader, but at least he wasn’t as cruel as Megatron.

 

Everything aboard the Nemesis worked like a well-oiled machine; everything was punctual, the results more than optimal. They were monitoring for any sign of Autobot activity, and the Seeker was pretty optimistic about the outcome. His troops showed deep respect toward him, and all was in order. There was this lingering fear in the back of his processor, that Megatron would come back and disturb this nice, quiet environment, but Starscream was trying to banish those thoughts. He was supposed to enjoy the fruits of his labor and the attention and respect he got. Even Soundwave was obeying him without any protest, and even offered suggestions, in a cryptic manner that only a select few could fully decipher—and _without_ being asked to provide any—which had proven on most occasions to benefit their cause. Though Starscream would never admit that he was a tad grateful for his input.

 

What came as surprising to him was how Soundwave’s presence didn’t appear to be as looming and disturbing as it used to be, even though, without a doubt, he had been tasked with observing his every move. Starscream had learned to live and work with him without much trouble, and found him to be very useful. Soon, to the hours they spent working together were added short pauses from said work, where the two of them would get their much needed refreshments and talk. Well, Starscream was talking, and Soundwave was listening to everything he said, with utmost attention.

 

And after weeks spent in that fashion, the Seeker’s talking was replaced with silence. It was the soothing kind of silence which both mechs equally enjoyed. With time, Soundwave’s presence seemed completely natural, even desired, by the current Decepticon leader. They had more time to observe each other. Soundwave always found Starscream’s flight fascinating, and all the acrobatics he was wont to do while flying. As for the Seeker, it was yet to be determined.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I hope you liked it so far! :)


End file.
